Borussia Dortmund
Overview Borussia Dortmund is a professional German soccer (football) club that plays in the top tier of German soccer, the Bundesliga. They have earned themselves many honours, such as the UEFA Champions League, and have many famous, well-known, skilled players, such as Marco Reus. About In late-1909, eighteen soccer players were sick of playing on a church-sponsored club called the Trinity Youth. They decided to form a club out of the members. Father Dewald, the priest who watched over the club as they played, was unfortunately blocked from an organising meeting in a local pub, which led to the eventual formation of the club of the same name today. They donned a blue, white and red uniform, before eventually converting to the yellow and black striped uniforms we know and love today. History Borussia Dortmund share a long-lasting rivalry with fellow Bundesliga club, FC Schalke 04. They currently play their fixtures in the Westfalenstadion, which is where they've played since 1974. Before 1974, they used to play in the Stadion Rote Erde, which is now home to Borussia Dortmund II, their junior team. Current Squad Goalkeepers Roman Weidenfeller (Germany) Roman Burki (Switzerland) Hendrik Bonmann (Germany) Jan-Pascal Reckert (Germany) Defenders Park Joo-ho (South Korea) Neven Subotic (Serbia) Mats Hummels (Germany) Sokratis Papastathopoulos (Greece) Lukasz Piszczek (Poland) Matthias Ginter (Germany) Erik Durm (Germany) Marcel Schmelzer (Germany) Hendrik Bonmann (Germany) Raphaël Guerreiro (Portugal) Jannik Bandowski (Germany) Midfielders Sven Bender (Germany) Ilkay Gundogan (Germany) Henrikh Mkhitaryan (Armenia) Moritz Leitner (Germany) Nuri Sahin (Turkey) Christian Pulisic (United States) Shinji Kagawa (Japan) Gonzalo Castro (Germany) Felix Passlack (Germany) Julian Weigl (Germany) Sebastian Rode (Germany) Jakub Błaszczkyowski (Poland) Mikel Merino (Spain) Emre Mor (Turkey) Marc Bartra (Spain) Dzenis Burnic (Germany) Forwards Marco Reus (Germany) Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang (Gabon) Adrian Ramos (Colombia) Ousmane Dembélé (France) On Loan Midfielder - Pascal Stenzel (Germany) (On loan to SC Freiburg until June 30, 2017.) Honours Domestic (Within Germany) * German Championship / Bundesliga Winners: 1956, 1957, 1963, 1994-95, 1995-96, 2001-02, 2010-11, 2011-12 Runners-up: 1949, 1961, 1965-66, 1991-92, 2012-13, 2013-14, 2015-16 * 2. Bundesliga North Runners-up: 1975-76 * DFB-Pokal / German Cup Winners: 1964-65, 1988-89, 2011-12 Runners-up: 1962-63, 2007-08, 2013-14, 2014-15, 2015-16 * DFB-Supercup / DFL-Supercup Winners: 1989, 1995, 1996, 2013, 2014 Runners-up: 2011, 2012 Unofficial Winner: 2008 * DFB-Ligapokal / German League Cup Runners-up: 2003 * Oberliga West / West German Championship Winners: 1947-48, 1948-49, 1949-50, 1952-53, 1955-56, 1956-57 Runners-up: 1960-61, 1962-63 * Westphalia Cup/West German Cup Winners: 1947 European (Europe Only) * UEFA Champions League Winners: 1996-97 Runners-up: 2012-13 * UEFA Cup Winner's Cup Winners: 1965-66 * UEFA Cup Runners-up: 1992-93, 2001-02 * UEFA Super Cup Runners-up: 1997 International (Entire World) * Intercontinental Cup Winners: 1997 Sponsorships BVB's shirts are currently sponsored by Evonik, who have done so since 2005. Previous sponsors: City of Dortmund (1974-1976), Samson (1976-1978), Prestolith (1978-1980), UHU (1980-1983), Arctic (1983-1986), Die Continentale (1986-1997), s.Oliver (1997-2000), and E.ON (2000-2005). Their kits are manufactured by Puma, who will continue to do so until 2020. Previous manufacturers: Adidas (1974-1990), Nike (1990-2000, 2004-2009), Goool.de (2000-2004), and Kappa (2009-2012). Charity The club has pulled off many events to raise money for charity over the years. To raise money for the 2011 Japan earthquake, in May 2011, they held a game against "Team Japan," in which ticket sales from the game, additionally €1 million from Evonik, their sponsors, went to charity. Additionally, Borussia Dortmund KGaA formed a charitable trust in November 2012. They meet where the club was originally formed. In July 2013, the club held yet another charity football match to raise money for the 2013 German flood victims in the states of Saxony and Saxony-Anhalt. Category:Soccer Category:Sports